Explosion
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Gefordertes Sequel zu Experiment 3.Teil kommt bald!


* * *

Hallo und herzlich Willkommen. ::räusper:: Ich sag's ja mal ehrlich... Geht besser wieder. ::nick:: Meiner Meinung nach, ist das hier das Schlechteste an Slash, das ich jemals geschrieben habe. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich es veröffentliche. ::grins:: 

Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Mein **Beta Maia (dankööö und ::feste knuddel::** dafür, dass du meine vielen Tippfehler mit Geduld ausgemerkelt hast) und Koko, die das Vergnügen hatten, diese Story schon vor euch zu lesen, waren zwar der Meinung, dass sie gut ist und nach einem Sequel schreit, aber das muss ja nichts heißen. ::grins:: Das Sequel steht zwar schon und es ist ... nun ja, nicht ganz so viel Lemon. **Dickes Warning** an dieser Stelle also: Diese Story besteht **nur** aus **Lemon**. Und ein bisschen Dialog vielleicht. ::zwinker::

Wie auch immer ihr das Ganze schlussendlich findet... reviewt mir, ja? Dann kann ich auch entscheiden, ob ich das Sequel in die Tonne trete (ich find's besser als das hier, denn es hat eine gewissen Handlung) oder nicht.

Na denn. Happy reading.

See you soon. LeakyC

_9---6_

Zur Story:

_2/3_ _Stories_ – das **Sequel zu „Experiment"** (ihr solltet es gelesen haben)

_Slash_: Lemon XXL – bisl Romance

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio.

_Widmung_: Alle, die mir reviewen und mir auch in schlechten Zeiten treu sind. :o)

_9---6_

* * *

_9---6_

**Explosion**

_9---6_

Der Himmel war schwarz, pechschwarz. Zu dunkel für eine Sommernacht.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte die Sonne geschienen, nicht eine Wolke hatte den Himmel geziert. Die Hitze, die sich seit Tagen über das Land gelegt hatte, zwang die Menschen, lustlos und faul darauf zu warten, dass es am Abend erträglicher wurde.

Doch diese Nacht war anders. Es hatte sich nur um wenige Grad abgekühlt und ein leichter Wind, wie er sonst nur in südlichen Ländern wehte, umhüllte alles wie warme Watte.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett im Haus der Malfoys.

Die Decke hatte er schon vor Tagen verbannt, genauso wie ein T-Shirt, das er für gewöhnlich nachts trug. Aber selbst das Bettlaken schien klamm, klebte an seinem Rücken und seinen Beinen.

Das Fenster seines Zimmers stand weit offen, aber es brachte nicht im Geringsten die gewünschte Abkühlung.

Am Nachmittag war Draco wie jeden Sommer zum nahegelegenen Weiher geritten und hatte dort die Kühle des recht schattig gelegenen Gewässers genossen. Danach hatte er einige Stunden unter einem Baum gelegen und vor sich hingeträumt.

Nun ging dieser Traum weiter, während der blonde Junge in den dunklen Himmel hinaus starrte und den leisen Geräusche der Nacht lauschte. Irgendwo zirpte eine Krille und manchmal fegte ein leichter Windstoß durch die Baumwipfel. Draco bekam jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut; er liebte das Rauschen der Bäume.

Allerdings verstärkten solche Empfindungen in Nächten wie dieser nur noch das Gefühlschaos, das auf Dracos Körper einschlug.

Wie von allein begann seine Hand über den Bauch zu seiner Brust hinauf zu wandern, zwei Finger umrundeten die linke Brustwarze und strichen dann weiter hinauf, über den Hals. Genüsslich seufzend wünschte Draco sich, es wären Lippen, die er spürte; heißer Atem an seinem Ohr.

Draco wusste, wie normal es war, dass sein Körper sich nach Zärtlichkeit sehnte, doch er wusste auch, wie verboten es für ihn war, zu wollen, dass Harry ihm diese Zärtlichkeit gab. Der gleiche Harry, den er vor ein paar Monaten hatte „ausprobieren" wollen und der ihm das erste Mal in seinem Leben gezeigt hatte, was Lust bedeutete.

Zuerst hatte Draco diesen Abend vergessen wollen, immerhin war er gescheitert. Sein Körper allerdings war nun entfacht und wollte mehr; mehr als Phantasie und Selbstbefriedigung. Er konnte es nicht verdrängen und so ließ er die Gedanken irgendwann zu.

Nun besuchte Harry ihn jede Nacht, verführte ihn immer wieder neu, auf die verschiedensten Arten. Doch die alles geschah nur in Dracos Träumen und jeden Tag wurde der Wunsch größer, sie Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

Eine gewisse Chance bestand. Harry selbst war ihm sehr neugierig und offen gegenüber getreten und hatte sich nicht im Geringsten gescheut, sowohl Zärtlichkeiten anzunehmen, als sie auch zu geben. Dracos Knie wurden jetzt noch weich, wenn er daran dachte, wie Harrys Hand den Weg in seine Hose gefunden und er mit Bedacht sein pulsierendes Glied gestreichelt hatte. Als hätte er dies schon so oft getan, als wäre er nur geboren worden, um Draco Lust zu bereiten.

Seitdem hatte sich ihr Verhältnis geändert. Harry war der Gryffindor geblieben, der er schon immer gewesen war, aber sie gingen Streitereien aus dem Weg. In den ersten Tagen mied Draco Harry generell, weil er das Gefühl hatte, in seiner Gegenwart immerzu erröten zu müssen. Harry aber tat, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Draco hatte schließlich sogar überlegt, mit ihm zu reden. Aber als ihm nichts einfiel, was er als Vorwand nehmen konnte, verwarf er die Idee aus Angst, sich zu blamieren, gleich wieder.

So hatte sich über Wochen an seiner Situation nichts geändert, so war er in die Ferien gefahren, ohne auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen an Harry gerichtet zu haben.

Doch auch jetzt hätte er nicht sagen können, warum er Tag und Nacht an ihn, mit seinen grünen Augen, den dunklen Haaren und der süßlich schmeckenden Haut, denken musste. Es war wie ein Fluch. Draco bekam einfach keine Ordnung in sein Gefühlsleben. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, ob er Harry nur begehrte oder ob mehr dahintersteckte.

Aber in dieser Hinsicht war diese Nacht ebenfalls anders. Sie brachte Draco keine Lösung, keine Reihenfolge in seine Gedanken, aber sie ließ Lust sich in einen unhaltbaren Drang wandeln, als seine Hand erneut seine Brustwarze stimulierte und er die Wanderschaft hinab zur Lendengegend mit einem leisen Stöhnen begleitete.

Dann aber ließ er die Hand neben sich aufs Laken gleiten, seinen Körper zur Ruhe kommen, bevor er aufstand, sich ein T-Shirt überstreifte und ans Fenster trat.

Es war das einzig Richtige, was er tun konnte; nur damit seine Qualen endlich ein Ende fanden. So war auch die Angst, nicht zu bekommen, was er so sehr brauchte, in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden.

Zum Glück wusste er inzwischen, wo Harrys Verwandte wohnten. Trotzdem war es riskant, was er plante. Aber er hatte sich entschieden. Und so schloss er die Augen, fokussierte sich auf Harry und flüsterte ein „Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging", bevor er apparierte.

_9---6_

Sofort saß Harry kerzengerade und hellwach in seinem Bett. Er kannte das Geräusch des Apparierens zu gut; es war leise, aber da er aufgrund der Hitze ebenfalls nicht hatte schlafen können, war er sogleich aufgeschreckt.

Nun griff er hastig nach seinem Zauberstab und seiner Brille auf seinem Nachttisch. Durch ein „Lumos" begann die Spitze seines Zauberstabs zu leuchten und Harry hielt ihn von sich gestreckt, leuchtete in den Raum hinein.

Was er sah, erstaunte ihn sehr. Draco, nur in dunklen Boxershorts und dunklem T-Shirt, stand mitten in seinem Zimmer und blinzelte gegen das Licht.

„Draco.", flüsterte Harry, plötzlich atemlos, und blieb reglos sitzen.

Auch der andere Junge stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, als wäre er zu einer Eissäule erstarrt.

Sie sahen sich an. Harry musterte die schlanke Gestalt, dann seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Und irgendetwas daran verriet dem Dunkelhaarigen, warum Draco gekommen war.

Langsam stand er auf, ließ seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch zurück, als er die paar Schritte zu Draco hinüberging. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er, weil er glaubte, diese Fragen stellen zu müssen.

Draco antwortete nicht. Er hob lediglich eine Hand an, strich Harry eine Strähne aus der Stirn und ließ seine Hand über Stirn, Schläfe und Wange wandern, hielt am Unterkiefer inne.

Das Verlangen in seinem Blick ließ Harrys Magen eigenartig rumoren und er lächelte wissend. Zwar fand er es unglaublich, dass Draco in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg stand, in dieser seltsamen Nacht, in der er keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte, weil er den Gedanken an den Abend mit Draco nicht los geworden war, aber dem war einfach so und es schien Schicksal, dass Dracos Blick Harrys eigenes Begehren steigerte.

Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Dracos Kopf, zog sein Gesicht somit zu sich heran und legte zum ersten Mal seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Es war eine sehr sanfte, aber sichere Geste, die nach mehr schmeckte.

Harry löste sich wieder, leckte sich über die Lippen und blickte Draco an. Der hatte die Augen geschlossen und so drückte Harry seinen Mund erneut auf Dracos, zog den Blonden in eine feste Umarmung.

Langsam baute er den Kuss aus, Draco überließ ihm die Führung. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Lippen, ließ seine Zungenspitze kurz an die Oberlippe des anderen stupsen und zog sich gleich wieder zurück. Als er dies wiederholen wollte, berührte er Dracos Zunge, die sachte an seine stieß. So vertiefte Harry langsam den Kuss, bis Draco ihn keuchend abbrach und heftig atmend gegen ihn sank.

_9---6_

Harry nahm Dracos Hände und zog ihn zu seinem Bett. Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, verstaute schnell seine Brille und zog Draco zwischen seine Beine.

Draco blickte hinab, wartend, was nun geschehen würde, und immer wieder mit der Zunge über seine Lippen fahrend, um die Intensität des Kusses neu zu erleben.

Harry schob sein T-Shirt hinauf, entblößte seine Brust. Draco zog es sich selbständig über den Kopf und ließ es neben sich fallen. Dann fuhren seine Hände in Harrys Haare, über den Hinterkopf zu dessen Rücken und Schultern. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er, wie Harrys Hände sich auf die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel legten und von dort aus über seinen Po hinaufstrichen, am Rücken innehielten, um ihn dann näher an sich zu ziehen. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorn und begann mit heißen Lippen, seinen Bauch zu liebkosen.

Als Draco das erste leise Stöhnen entwich, zog Harry ihn ganz mit aufs Bett. Geschickt wand er sich unter ihm heraus, so dass er neben Draco lag. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah den Blonden an.

Draco gefiel dieser Blick, wie sich Verlangen und Unsicherheit in ihm paarten. Eine Hand fuhr in Harrys Nacken, zog ihn zu sich hinab und verhalf ihm zu einem weiteren, atemberaubenden Kuss.

Harrys rechte Hand wanderte über Dracos Brust und Bauch bis zum Rand der Boxershorts. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er schon zu Dracos Heiligtum vordringen sollte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich nicht auf beides gleichzeitig konzentrieren konnte. Und so glitt seine Hand weiter, über den Stoff hinweg, Dracos linken Oberschenkel hinab bis zum Knie.

Draco winkelte das Bein an und Harrys Hand setzte sich in seiner Kniekehle fest. Er brach den Kuss ab, küssten mit feuchten Lippen Dracos Kinn und leckte dann eine Spur vom Halsansatz über den Kehlkopf, bis erneut zum Kinn hinauf.

Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn Dracos Stöhnen genauso anmachte, wie dessen heißer, unter seinen Berührungen bebender Körper.

Er wanderte erneut weiter hinab, stimulierte mit flatternder Zunge Dracos Brustwarzen, was den blonden Jungen dazu veranlasste, sich ins Bettlaken zu krallen. Genauso begleitete ein kehliges Stöhnen die heiße, feuchte Spur vom Bauchnabel bis zum Brustkorb und hinab bis zu den Boxershorts.

Harry merkte schnell, welch gutes Gefühl diese Macht über den Körper eines anderen in ihm auslöste. Seine eigene Erektion wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, gefördert von der Süße, Dracos Lust zu spüren und zu sehen.

Draco überließ sich dem Dunkelhaarigen. Wenn er ihn ganz wollte, musste er ihm genauso vertrauen, wie er es in seinen Träumen getan hatte. Hinter jedem Spiel steckte das Risiko zu verlieren, aber je mehr man sich einbrachte, desto größer waren die Chancen auf einen Sieg.

Die ganze Hitze schien sich nun, da Harry an seinen Boxershorts zupfte, in seiner Lendengegend zu sammeln. Er hob die Hüfte an; vorsichtig streifte der Gryffindor den dunklen Stoff über Dracos steifen Penis und ließ seinen Blick einen Moment auf diesem vollendeten Objekt der Lust ruhen. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um sich zu beherrschen und nicht dem Drang zu folgen, Draco an den Rande des Wahnsinns befördern zu wollen. So glitt seine schweißnasse Hand den Oberschenkel hinauf, über die Leiste, hin zu Dracos Paradies.

Dracos Atem hatte sich mit jedem Zug beschleunigt, als wüsste er, was nun kam. Es war ein unausgesprochener Wunsch...

Als Harrys Hand sein Glied umfasste, bäumte sich Dracos Oberkörper auf. Er stöhnte laut und seine Hüfte zuckte verdächtig.

Lächelnd strich Harry über die Spitze. Draco keuchte. Er versuchte zwanghaft, nicht mit den Lenden hinauf, gegen Harrys Hand zu schnellen.

Doch da löste Harry den Griff auch schon wieder und sah Draco an. Feuer lag in seinem Blick, etwas, das Draco noch nie gesehen hatte. War dies der Schlüssel zur Verwirklichung aller seiner Träume?

„Hast du es schon einmal mit einem Jungen getan?", fragte Harry plötzlich flüsternd.

Zuerst sah Draco Harry erschrocken an, dann legte sich ein nicht zu übersehender Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen.

Harry musste schmunzeln. „Oh, womit hab ich das denn verdient?", wollte er in aufreizender Tonlage wissen.

„Du bist an allem Schuld.", erklärte Draco krächzend und es sollte eigentlich weniger wehleidig klingen.

„Na, wenn das so ist..."

Harry setzte sein quälendes Vorspiel fort. Erst als Draco sich unter seinen Händen beinahe unhaltbar wand, ließ er von ihm ab.

Der blonde Junge hatte das Gefühl, am Rande des Wahnsinns zu stehen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn Harry ihn nahm. Konnte das, was nun seinen Körper und Geist beherrschte, etwa noch gesteigert werden? Wo wollte es hin, warum fand er nicht einfach Erlösung?

Nun bemerkte Harry selbst auch erst, dass er unter normalen Umständen schon längst über den Rand hinaus geschossen wäre. Es war unglaublich, wie sein eigener Körper auf den des anderen reagierte, wie simple Streichelein auf seinem Rücken Stromstöße bis in den kleinen Zeh jagten, wie es ihn erregte, bloß zu sehen, wie Draco sich lustvoll aufbäumte.

Sanft, aber bestimmt spreizte er Dracos Beine und ließ sich dazwischen nieder. Der Penis des anderen drückte gegen seinen Bauch.

„Bereit?", flüsterte er und strich Draco eine Strähne aus dem schweißüberzogenen Gesicht.

Draco schluckte, nickte dann aber. Natürlich wollte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage, Erlösung und Harry ganz spüren, doch nervös war er trotzdem.

„Du musst mir sagen, wenn's wehtut, okay?" Harry küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

Dracos Blick haftete weiterhin am Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen. Seine Augen leuchteten im wenigen Licht des „Lumos"- Zaubers, seine Haut glänzte feucht und goldfarben.

Zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte er Harrys Erektion, den Schlüssel zum Tor in die Tiefen der Leidenschaft.

Harry löste sich nun leicht von ihm, wich soviel zurück, dass er Dracos angewinkelte Beine auf seine Schultern legen konnte.

„Schließ die Augen.", wisperte er. Draco tat dies sofort und Harry brachte sich in Position. Auf einmal war er schrecklich nervös. Bisher war er doch nur seinem Gefühl gefolgt, immerhin hatte er genauso wenig Erfahrung wie sein Partner.

Er stützte seine Arme recht und links von Dracos Oberkörper ab und senkte sich dann langsam nach vorn, drang in Draco ein. Dieser keuchte überrascht, bäumte sich gegen ihn auf und Harry konnte deutlich erkennen, wie die Welle der Lust über ihm zusammenschwappte.

„Alles okay?", fragte er dennoch.

Draco öffnete die Augen. Dieser Blick genügte; langsam begann Harry, sich in kreisenden Bewegungen mit ihm zu vereinen.

Draco konnte nicht mal ahnen, in welche Tiefen Harry vordrang, er spürte nur die gleitende Bewegung, einen Druck und ein leichtes Brennen, das aber durch den Turm an Empfindungen, die seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhren, kaum beachtet blieb. Er spürte, wie Harry ihn dehnte und gleichzeitig bis zum letzten Punkt auszufüllen schien.

Seine Augen wanderten von Harrys vor Anstrengung verzerrtem Gesicht über den arbeitenden Körper, der von einem Schweißfilm überzogen und doch so unwiderstehlich war, dass Dracos Hände sich von allein auf den Weg machten.

Irgendwann ließ Harry Dracos Beine seitlich von den Schultern rutschen, dochd er schlang sie sogleich um Harrys Taille, um ihn weiterhin so tief in sich zu behalten.

Die Kreisbewegung wandelte sich in Stöße, mal schwächer, mal kräftiger, mal langsam und tief, mal schnell und kurz. Draco keuchte und stöhnte leise, während Harrys heftiger Atem lediglich von seiner körperlichen Tätigkeit zeugte. Er hatte seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge vergraben, wo er ihn nur selten herausriss, um seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu pressen, unfähig, einen Kuss zu daraus zu formen, weil sein Verstand alle Gewalt in seinen Lenden gelegt hatte, mit dem Ziel, sich und auch Draco das höchste Maß an Befriedigung zu gewähren.

Als seine ausdauernden, kurzen Stöße in langsame, tiefe Bewegungen übergingen, stöhnte Draco plötzlich heiser auf, presste ihm seinen Unterleib noch weiter entgegen. „Harry.", entwich es ihm zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, zusammen mit einem „Gott".

Harry nahm Dracos Hände, drückte sie neben seinem Kopf ins Kissen und brachte ihn mit noch drei tiefen Stößen auf den Gipfel der Lust.

Dracos Oberkörper bäumte sich gegen den Widerstand auf und sein lautes Aufstöhnen ließ auch Harry endgültig explodieren. Draco spürte, wie sich Harry ein letztes Mal in ihn bohrte, bevor sein Erguss ihn zurücktrieb. Dennoch zog er sich noch nicht vollständig aus ihm zurück, als er mit den Kräften am Ende in Dracos Arme sank.

Während sie nun nach Atem rangen und ihre überhitzten Körper sich langsam von ihrer Ekstase erholten, überlegte Draco einen Augenblick lang, ob es auf dieser Welt einen besseren Liebhaber als Harry gab. Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry sich von Draco runterhieven konnte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich gut und zugleich wie erschlagen.

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite und musterte den auf dem Bauch liegenden Jungen. Dass er allein Grund für diese Erschöpfung war, gefiel ihm einerseits und machte ihn dankbar andererseits. Sanft strich er über Harrys Wange und die Schulter, bevor er sich an ihn schmiegte und die Augen schloss.

_9---6_

Sie ließen eine Weile verstreichen, bevor sie sich erneut rührten.

Harry legte sich auf die rechte Seite und sah Draco an. „Lust auf ne Dusche?"

Der andere musste schmunzeln. „Kaltes Wasser wäre wirklich mal ne Abwechslung."

So rappelten sie sich auf und liefen splitternackt und mucksmäuschenstill über den kleinen Flur bis zur Badezimmertür.

Draco, der seit wenigen Tagen volljährig war, legte einen Silencio-Zauber über den Raum, damit die Dursleys nicht vom Wasserrauschen geweckt wurden.

Harry drehte währenddessen den Hahn auf und kletterte in die Duschkabine, ließ das kühle Wasser wohltuend auf sich niederprasseln.

Draco trat zu ihm, Harry machte Platz unter der Brause und wohlig seufzend überkam Draco ein Schauer nach dem anderen, ausgelöst durch Harrys Nähe und dem kühlen Nass.

Dann griff der dunkelhaarige Junge nach einer Flasche Duschgel und begann Draco einzuseifen. Als seine Hände über Dracos Brust und Schultern wanderten, ließ der sich rückwärts an die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry ein wenig verunsichert.

Draco blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Vergiss nur nicht, dass diese Nacht sich nicht wiederholen wird. Wir haben keinen gemeinsamen Morgen."

Harry sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, dann entgegnete er: „Wie du meinst." Dabei blieb seine Stimme ganz sachlich, auch wenn er innerlich bebte. Nein, er war nicht in Draco Malfoy verliebt, aber wollte der andere ihm wirklich weismachen, dass er jemals wieder ohne diese Lust leben wollte?

Langsam wanderten seine Hände nun weiter.

Auch Draco nahm die Flasche und träufelte sich ein wenig Duschgel auf seine Hand, bevor er Harry damit einzuschäumen begann. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, stand ganz nah vor dem anderen und ließ seine Hände immer tiefer schweifen. Eine Nacht, das hatte er sich selbst und Harry gerade geboten, doch diese Nacht war noch nicht zu Ende.

Harry blickte den Slytherin misstrauisch an. Er ahnte etwas, was sich gleich darauf zärtlich belegte und ihn weiche Knie bekommen ließ. Draco umfasste vorsichtig sein leicht erregiertes Glied und streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Spitze.

Harry schloss kämpfend die Augen, legte dennoch eine Hand in Dracos Nacken, um sich im Zweifelsfall an ihn zu klammern.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun.", wisperte Draco in sein Ohr und trotz des Wasserrauschens verstand Harry jedes Wort.

Er ließ Draco gewähren, nahm leise stöhnend die Zärtlichkeit hin und versuchte, sich mehr auf Dracos Lippen, die seinen Hals liebkosten, als auf die Hand an seinem Unterleib zu konzentrieren.

Mit viel Geschick kitzelte Draco Harry, bis er sich seinen Griff löste.

„Ist gut.", keuchte er. „Ich weiß ja, was -" Er sprach nicht zu Ende, sondern drückte Draco an die Wand und presste seinen nun trotz allem wieder erhitzten Körper an ihn. „Unersättlich und unwiderstehlich.", schmunzelte er, bevor er Draco lange küsste.

Der Blonde musste nach Atem ringen, so wild war Harry auf einmal. Doch er hatte Recht. Er wollte ihn noch einmal spüren, und zwar hier.

„Dreh dich um.", sagte Harry und Draco wandte seine Vorderseite der blaugefliesten Wand zu. Er stützte sich mit den Armen ab und lehnte den Kopf an, wartend, wann Harry bereit war, ihn erneut zu nehmen. Sein Herz klopfte eigenartig schnell, Erregung durchfloss seine Adern.

Als Harry seinen Bauch umfasste und er spürte, wie sich sein Penis zwischen seine Pobacken drückte, lehnte er sich kurz zurück. „Sei nett."

Harry platzierte einen Kuss auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt und zog seinen Unterleib weiter nach hinten hinaus. „Dazu hättest du mich nicht so provozieren dürfen.", antwortete er schmunzelnd. Dann drängte er sich näher an Draco und versank in ihm.

Unter dem neuen Strudel an Gefühlen, der über Draco hereinbrach, knickten seine Arme ein und gemeinsam sanken sie gegen die Wand. Draco stöhnte auf.

Harrys Kopf lag auf seiner linken Schulter, der Griff um den Bauch wurde fester, der Rhythmus schneller. Harry keuchte, drängte immer weiter nach vorn. Draco musste lächeln. Wo er wohl hinwollte?

„Gott, ich werd wahnsinnig!", flüsterte Harry heiser.

Rechts von ihnen rauschte noch immer das kühle Wasser, Spritzer verteilten sich auf ihren von neuem schweißgebadeten Körpern.

Draco wusste genau, was Harry meinte. Sie waren eingetaucht in die Welt der Sünde, der Sog riss sie mit sich fort. Er spürte, dass sein zweiter Orgasmus nicht mehr weit war und suchte die Wand nach etwas ab, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein erstickter Schrei, Draco fühlte, wie Harry seine Lippen auf seine Schulter presste und er ein letztes Mal tief in ihn hieb. Beinahe erschrocken über die Wucht, entfuhr Draco ein Keuchen, seine Fingernägel kratzten über die Fliesen, als auch er kam.

Diese Welle der Lust überkam Harry noch heftiger als die erste. Zitternd klammerte sich an Draco, aus Angst, jeden Moment den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er war gerade noch in der Lage, sich aus seinem Geliebten zurückzuziehen.

Doch auch Dracos Knie wackelten erbärmlich. Schauerartig überkamen ihn noch zwei kleine Ausläufer seines Höhepunkts. Dann drehte er sich behutsam um und rutschte durch Harrys Umarmung die Wand hinab. Total erschöpft hob er den Kopf und reichte Harry eine Hand, damit er sich ebenfalls niederließ.

Er sank zwischen seinen Beinen nieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Blonden.

Nun berieselte es sie von der anderen Seite, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen dasaßen und versuchten, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys linke Schulter. Auf einmal war er schrecklich müde. Und sicher wäre er eingeschlafen, wäre Harry nicht irgendwann aufgestanden, mit zittrigen Beinen aus der Duschkabine gestakst und hätte Handtücher geholt. Er stellte das Wasser ab, reichte Draco ein Frotteetuch und wickelte sich selbst in eines ein.

Nachdem auch Draco endlich aus der Dusche gekrochen war, schlichen sie zurück in Harrys Zimmer. Der Zauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch leuchtete noch immer.

Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften trat Draco ans Fenster. „Mann, ist das heiß hier.", bemerkte er leise.

Harry, der hinter ihn getreten war, umschlang seine Taille. „Find ich auch.", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

Draco seufzte verzweifelt. „Bitte Harry, tu das nicht. Noch einmal überleb ich heute nicht."

Da musste Harry leise lachen. „Och, du Armer. Dabei hast du nicht mal die Arbeit geleistet."

Draco drehte sich in der Umarmung um. „Da fällt mir ein, hatte ich dir schon gesagt, dass du gut bist?" Seine Augen funkelten.

Harry errötete heftig. „Ich dachte", sagte er krächzend, „du hättest noch nie -?"

„Kann ich deswegen nicht finden, dass du gut bist?"

Harry lächelte verlegen, dann gab er Draco noch einen sachten Kuss und zog ihn mit zum Bett. „Komm, lass uns schlafen."

„Denk daran, was ich gesagt habe.", erinnerte Draco ihn.

„Du kannst jederzeit gehen.", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Junge und machte es sich gemütlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sich Draco zu Harry und sie kuschelten sich aneinander. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie in einen ohnmächtigen Schlaf gefallen.

_9---6_

Als Draco erwachte, war es draußen bereits hell. Die Uhr auf Harrys Schreibtisch zeigte sechs Uhr an. Seufzend löste sich Draco aus Harrys Umarmung. Zwar widerstrebte es ihm, zu gehen, aber er musste sich schon an seine eignen Regeln halten.

Schnell suchte er seine Boxershorts und sein T-Shirt und streifte die Kleidungsstücke über. Ein letztes Mal trat er an Harrys Bett, beugte sich lächelnd über seinen schlummernden Liebhaber und drückte ihm sacht einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann apparierte er nach Hause.

_9---6_

* * *


End file.
